Water Water Everywhere!
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Ranma11:2 YuGiOh! crossover. Duke, Seto, Ryou and Bakura all take a tumble into a cursed spring........poor guys!...Er...........I mean girls!..... Please RR!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Title: Water Water Everywhere!  
  
Author: Guardian  
  
Rating: PG-13, may go up later.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, may be more in future.  
  
Pairing: Duke/Seto, Bakura/Ryou  
  
Progress: Incomplete.  
A/N-  
  
Mwahahahhahahahahha!!!!! More character Torture!!!!! I love these characters, but there so fun to torture! Try it! You'll be hooked!  
*****  
Chapter One: The Curse, (A.k.a, This isn't my fault! Blame it on the board meetings!!!!!)  
*****  
"Why are we here again?" Bakura asked his hikari, as they wondered through some place with a lot of springs. Or, at least, that what Bakura referred to it as. It was actually called, 'Jusenkyo Springs', anyway, back to the main story. Bakura was bored out of his mind. What on earth is there to do in a place full of springs anyway?  
  
"Because Seto invited us." Ryou replied, taking in, what he called, 'the wondrous beauty of the springs'.  
  
"In translation," Duke said, walking up behind them," If he has to suffer, so do we."  
  
Yes, it's true, Seto didn't want to be there either, but a business meeting forced him into it. Damn those meeting to the lowest pits of hell.  
  
"I take it your bored." Dukes, said, stating the obvious, to Bakura.  
  
"Yep, and I'm desperately trying to figure out why kamikaze pilots wore helmets."  
  
Ryou and Duke blinked,  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
"This is what you think of? Talk about randomness!"  
  
Bakura shrugged, "That tends to happen when I think."  
  
Ryou just shook his head, at his darker half.  
  
Duke was about to add his reply when the sound of running feet caught their attention.  
  
Ryou, Bakura, and Duke had no more then a half second to blink as Seto ran by grabbing them by whatever part he could grasp and dragged them away.  
  
After several minutes of running, Seto let them stop.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Bakura demanded, trying to straighten his shirt.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in your business meeting?" Duke asked wrapping his arms around Seto.  
  
"Lunch break, I ran for it." Was Seto's reply.  
  
They all had to laugh at that.  
  
*****  
After wondering around for awhile, Seto dodging anyone who looked like they were carrying a message -I'm not going back, THEY CAN'T MAKE ME!!!! (ahem, anyway)- they stopped on top of a small hill.  
  
The view was quite nice from their spot. Everything would've been fine except Ryou had to take that small step back.  
  
It had rained the night before so everything was slightly damp, and Ryou slipped on some mud. It's a well known fact that people who are falling try to grab onto the first thing they can reach. Bakura and Duke happened to be the first thing he grabbed. Now even that would have been okay except they're all still near the mud, thus causing a chain reaction of Ryou, Bakura, and Duke falling. Using the same well known fact as before, Duke grabbed onto Seto trying to steady himself.  
  
Now lets recap: Ryou slips on some mud and starts to fall, Ryou grabs for something to steady himself, the things, or people I should say, he grabs are Bakura and Duke, the evil mud slips them up literally, and Duke grabs onto Seto for support.  
  
But the mud is STILL there.  
  
Ryou hits the water of a spring first followed by Bakura then Duke then Seto. After much struggling to untangle themselves they break the surface.  
  
They manage to get out of the water only to find an interesting dilemma.  
  
"Ummmm..Seto?" Duke asked his boyfriend as Ryou and Bakura stared at the brunette in shock.  
  
"What?" questioned a slightly annoyed FEMALE voice.  
  
Seto blinked as he heard his voice.  
  
"What the hell is....?" They all asked at the same time, only to stop themselves as they heard female voices ask the question.  
  
Eyes wide they jumped from were they were more or less sitting.  
  
They stared at each other in horror.  
  
Where the guys should've been there was four very pretty very soaked girls, two with silver hair, one with black hair, and one with brown hair.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*****  
  
TBC?  
*****  
A/N-  
  
LOL. Poor Guys....er...girls.......sorta. ^-^;;;;;;;;; Oh well, Please Review! 


End file.
